Memories of Distant Pasts
by Lila Proudfoot
Summary: A story about my own Original owl and Digger, Says some of how they met and maybe a few battles coming along. Who knows...I DO! But title might get changed. Read and Rate please [[CHAPTER THREE UP]]
1. Chapter 1

**As I was writing the poem 'An Owl's Heart' I decided I should write a Solar/Digger fanfic, right? Well, that is what I am going to do here. Just letting you all now Solar was never part of the band and never will be.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Except Solar, She is mine! And A few Original Owls will be tossed in.**

**Chapter One**

Solar hopped around the den, in a nest of down she saw her precious egg, the one she had so lovingly taken care of and plucked her feathers for. The egg in which she risked to go far and wide to find the perfect mosses'. Yes, she loved her egg. And always would. But she also remembered the eggs father, Digger.

The faithful burrowing owl who had gone to look for something for the other Burrowing Owl to eat. She hooted and the thought of husband. She remembered when they had first met, when she was so happy to see him that first day she had flown into the Great Ga' Hoole tree.

_Flashback_

_Solar had just flown in from her first Search and Rescue mission, the thrill it had given her too. She gave a small hoot to Glory who had flown in behind her but then she saw another owl, a burrowing owl. He was obviously new here only because he seemed to be a bit on the confused side and another owl was showing him about. She flew over and ruffled her wings after landing, "Hello..." She dragged on, it was her way of asking for a name or something of such.  
"Digger. And may I ask your name."  
She liked this owl, "Solar. I see your new here, would you like me to finish the tour? Flare is a bit of a slice of forgetfullness tart." He tilted his head to Solar and she just churred, "She already forgot that she was showing you everywhere."  
Indeed this was true for Flare had wandered off and you could now see the ember colored owl waddling over towards the library.  
Digger laughed and inside Solar was excited at the sound. _

End Flashback

A ruffle of wings and a head coming through the burrow of there hollow in Kuneer made her look up and shake away the thoughts, "Solar.. What are you doing?" Digger had just seen the she-owl staring off into space and not even noticed he had been back a few times and was trying to get her attention.  
"Oh, Sorry, nothing Dig." Using her nickname for him, "I was just thinking of things."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Good Memories."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Please send me reviews I eat them and Plot-Kitty needs suggestions, I am working on a few storys so might be updates only once a day instead of twice.**

Much Thanks and Love from  
**  
Lila Proudfoot /Solar hops up and down in the background/ And Solar**


	2. Chapter 2

**After some much need advice I am going to write chapter two... Don't bite thy head off.**

**Disclaimer: I own none, Except for Solar**

**Chapter Two: The End of All Things**

Digger looked at Solar, and ran a comforting beak through her feathers. He had known something had been troubling the back of her mind but hadn't said anything. If he knew his wife then she would insist that she was just worried for the egg. "What were you remembering?"

She churred and clicked her beak happily, "Of the time we met, and how you were being led around by Flare, the most forgetful owl." She returned the laugh and then remembered he had brought back a snake for his beloved. She grinned when he picked it up in his beak and placed it at her talons. "Have you heard anything of the band?"

Digger shoke his head sadly, "Nay, nothing. I wish I had heard something. Everything is to quiet and it is disturbing me." She nudged him sadly and he shook his head, "Do not worry."

"I only worry for them because you do. I would follow you to the end of all things."

"I hope it does not come to that-" He was cut of when all of a sudden jeers were heard from over head owls and the male Burrowing owl looked out slightly. Two giant Great Horned Owl's hovered over the den, in their talons held a dead Masked Owl that had been viciously killed, it's head hanging off and a wing torn away. He cringed at the site and motioned for Solar to keep silent.

Solar nodded and went to stand near her egg but soon Digger waved a wing which meant it was okay, "Digger, who were they?" Her voice cracked with fear and curiousity.

"I do not know, but I do know that someone has to be informed. I will fly out tommorrow to go and find the members of the band, Gylfie I know resides near by. I am scared it may be hard to find Twilight.

As the next night came with a full moon risen high in the sky Digger took off to go find the band, his legs kicking up dirt for he would first look to find Gylfie. But Solar couldn't help thinking that she wished to go with him. To fly again and leave the nest, but she was scared to. Scared that something may come of their offspring.

So she would sit and wait. Wait for ages, until her husband came home.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short, but the next will be longer. I promise! Also, I need name's for the characters so please send me some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had nothing to do all day, I am putting off homework 'till tommorrow so yeah. Trying to write good but bite my head off if I am not. It will do me good. Also, Need names for characters...Don't make me go to name generators. I hate those things. So sorry that this chapter took so long, I had to finish homework and such and then put up with my bro at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Peony (Thanks, Zealak for the name) and Solar**

**Reviews: Thanks Zealak Silverdirk for the two reviews, very helpful, I am trying hard to fit standerds and keep sending reviews if you get the chance. **

**Chapter Three: Hatching**

Three days and four nights had passed since Digger had left and it was on that fourth night that while Solar had gone hunting she came home to see something shocking. Her egg had hatched and was crying for food. Solar gave a _shree_ of joy and fluttered over to the big-headed ball of fluff. It chirped something and she nudged it gently. "Peony." She murmured deciding that was to be the name of the she-chick, but she also relized that this cute creature would need feeding, "Give your Mum a second to go get you some nice bugs for you to eat."

With that Solar went out to the edge of her den and ran, ran to find food, stopping every few feet to look for bugs. Not any bugs, the creepy-crawlies her mother had always caught her. She grinned as she found a large nest of them who looking positively perfect. She picked up a few in her beak, careful that her she wouldn't swallow them.

The harsh winds of the coming winter blew around her and tossed up some dirt, she knew her daughter would be getting cold and that would be also tired. She herself had to fight of the tiredness at her feet and wings, how heavy her eyelids felt and how she longed to go to sleep in a bed of moss. But Solar shook off the sleep and looked up to the lonely moon, no stars were out yet and she heard loud wing beats. Familar wing beats.

The band had been found, in good time, faster than the Barn Owl would have thought. He flew ahead of the group searching the ground for any sights or sounds. Gylfie flew down low, getting a better view than the larger owls, Twilight flew port and Digger Starboard. "Owl below!" Soren hooted to the others and saw that a burrowing owl was running back to where it was most likely living. "Up ahead."

Digger looked and saw Solar, he decended untill her was lower than Gylfie, and looked at Soren who was giving him questioning looks, "It's my mate, I wonder though why she is running." But with a loud hoot he landed on the ground and the others shook their heads. None of them had even known about Digger's mate, but they had met her.

"Solar!" He hooted to her and she stopped abruptly, it took him a few seconds to catch up with her to find that she had a bunch of bugs in her beak. He cocked his head to the side and she nudged her head in the direction of the den, which was now about a few feet ahead of them.

Soren could now hear the wails of a young chick and landed beside them, "Digger, there's a chick in your den." He had heard it from above but wasn't quite sure. Now he was.

Digger nudged Solar so happily she almost toppled over, "Is it a girl?" He asked happily, she couldn't get over how happy he was and now she was even happier. She nodded and he churred, "Well, I think we should get back to the den."

With that Digger motioned for Soren, Twilight and Gylfie to follow and the two Burrowing Owls took off towards their den and crawled in with the others following, the little owl with the big head now looked like a giant ball of down, whining and hooting for food.

Solar lay the bugs down near her feet, "Eat it head first." She spoke calmly to Peony.

"What's her name, Solar?" She churred to him and then looked at the other three owls who had followed them. It seemed odd to see Twilight in the underground burrow for he had to hunch over and Gylfie seemed so small.

"Peony, the name of my grandmother." Soren looked at Lothilicia and remembered back to Eglantine, he nudged his mate once more but then turned to the others', he had completely forgotten they were there.

"Soren, Twilight, Gylfie. This is my mate Solar and now Peony." Digger churred a bit but then whispered something to Solar but Soren picked it up. 'Have you seen anymore of them?' With a slow shake no, the Barn Owl was wondering who they were talking about. "The reason that I brought you here is that five nights ago two owls flew by our burrow."

This had gotten the groups attention and Solar was attempting not to listen by showing young Peony how to properly eat the bugs. "No, you have to eat the legs." She hooted softly.

"In their talons held the sadiest thing I think either of us has ever seen. A dead owl, torn apart by an owl's talons'." Gylfie gasped at that, and behind Digger, Solar cringed. "I don't know who they were or what they were doing but it didn't look like this was supposed to be a burial."

**A/N: You like so far? Yes/No? Tell me, please, and also if anyone would like to just give me an owl that they like to be included or their own made-up I would be happy to add them in. They can be good or... BAD! MWUHAHAHA, Sorry, I'm okay now.**


End file.
